


Call it snuggling only if you're prepared to die

by residualaffection



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff and Smut, every pairing needs some mediocre porn right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residualaffection/pseuds/residualaffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge. #1: Cuddling (naked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it snuggling only if you're prepared to die

They would never call it cuddling. The word had certainly never crossed Sif's mind and no doubt if anyone else ever put such a name to it they would both strenuously disagree. (Though if anyone else ever saw them to put any word to it at all they would have larger problems than such semantics.) 

It was just what they did after. After they threw themselves down shoulder to shoulder, letting the rushing of blood slow in ears and limbs. She would reach out with a foot, slinging her leg across his in boneless sprawl. Loki would turn and drag a cool palm across her side, curl long fingers around her hip and slide across the damp sheets to lay his head on her shoulder. Her hand would sink into his hair, combing through dark waves until it slowed with her breathing, grew heavy with her eyelids. 

They'd curl closer, then, his breath against her neck and hers in his hair, wiry limbs all intertwined as soon as they have sleep as an excuse.


End file.
